Many machines such as computer numerically controlled (CNC) machines used for performing operations on varied workpieces such as metal workpieces, wood workpieces and so forth often operate in a hostile environment. For example, such machines may be exposed to extreme temperature conditions. Furthermore, such machines run in a relatively dirty environment owing to debris, particulate-sized and greater, that can be generated during the course of operations on workpieces. For example, in the context of a woodworking machine, various routing, carving, cutting and other operations can cause wood shavings, dust, debris and other undesired portions of a workpiece to build up in and around the machine.
Such debris can lead to catastrophic failures as well as more benign problems. Furthermore, such debris requires extensive resources such as manpower to remove the debris. Some systems go to great extents to provide vacuums and other cleaning devices to attempt to remove the debris. These solutions, however, can significantly increase the complexity, size and expense of a system. A need thus exists for improved manners of avoiding the ill effects of debris in a machine system such as a CNC.